Red Crow
by cortez30
Summary: Stan has found out he is gay which is dangerous cause homosexuality is outlawed can he successfully hide it or will he get caught warning has a dark tone and a lot of homophobic talk i am not homophobic pairing: style
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the dangers of being gay

Rated M for violence and language

Disclaimer I don't own south park and a future apology for all you homosexuals I am not homophobic this story is the creation of pure accident haha

Stans P.O.V

My name is Stan Marsh. I am 16 years old and live in a small mountain town. It used to be a quiet mountain town before the antigay law went into effect. It was 7th grade when our mayor lost her re-election and this asshole got in and changed everything.  
Poor Big Gay Al and Mr Slave were kicked out of their homes. I think they live in San Diego now. And Mr Garrison? Well no one knows what happened to him.  
At first it was just different but then gay pride came and the mayor…just went crazy. He shot every person associated with the festival and the ones that did survive were dragged into vans and taken away then the new law passed. Any homosexual activity will be sent to a nondisclosure area where they will spend the rest of their days. It was hell in South Park once a week our homes are searched for anything gay and those who are caught were sent away.  
That was 4 years ago and today is a day that I was afraid of  
It all started in school I was hanging out with the gang. Cartman, Kenny, Kyle and I were all just sitting in lunch when Wendy wanted to talk alone.  
"Hey Stan I was wondering do you want to go back to my house" asked Wendy. I knew what she meant.  
"Uh yeah ha-ha as long as we do the usual" I said. I heard a couple of the guys cheering. It's probably just Kenny. He's such a man whore he'll fucked pretty much every girl in the school, apart from Wendy, who has been my girlfriend since elementary school.

We parted ways and I spoke with the guys. "EY did you hear about the group of fags they caught at the construction site they were having a faggy orgy" said Cartman.  
"Dude that's not funny and this law is fucking bull…."  
"Kyle shh you know they hear us" said Kenny.  
Mitch Lilthin, the mayor of South Park, hates it when people mock his perfect laws. It mostly equals an hour in the isolation room which is like torture because it feels like you're in there for a whole day. I was sent there once and when I came out I felt like I lost my soul.  
"Kyle coming from a guy who's been in the box it's hell so please don't for me" I said.  
"Yeah what the faggy Hippie said," said Cartman. That's when the rainbow brigade showed up. Luckily for me Wendy dragged me out stupid Cartman fucking said the words I mean yeah he spoke it earlier but it was past tense. This is pointing to a specific person.  
After school I walked too Wendy's house and closed the door. Wendy looked outside. "Ok we haven't been followed," said Wendy. "I hate that we have to pretend that were in love when it's obvious were not" I said.  
Yeah that's right we broke up because of a secret I have been holding…I am gay.

FLASHBACK  
"Wendy I have something to tell you and you're probably going to cry" I said.  
"Stan I'm breaking up with you cause you have been avoiding me and you never want to have sex with me. I mean shit it has been two months and I need sexual attention" said Wendy.  
I was nervous I didn't want to say it but if anyone would keep this horrible secret it would be Wendy. "Wendy the thing I have to say is that I am gay," I blurted out.  
She was in shock. Her face went pale and her eyes widened and then they went into tears. "No that's not true! You just don't find me attractive anymore. I mean you cheated on me! Yeah that's it right? Please let that be it! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" cried Wendy.  
I held her in my arms and we sat down on the bench after I took out the wires and listening devices. "Wendy its true I am gay. I never liked the sex, the kissing was bad and yeah you were beautiful and still are, but I realized that once I hit puberty you lost your beauty in my heart and well… One day I saw a gay porno before the purge and I jacked off too it. I mean at first I thought well maybe it's a phase and it will go away but then I lost interest in you." I said.  
Wendy looked away but then looked back "Stan we need to go to my place because we need too plan this out. I didn't want to tell you but…."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Will you please let me tell Bebe? She can help you" said Wendy  
"NO!" I yelled. "That woman will make things worse! Just because her father was gay and ran away doesn't mean she is an expert on gays" I said.  
"Stan we can't keep pretending that we love each other because like you said, I hate it as well and I want to help you" said Wendy.  
"Wendy you are helping. I mean shit every week we have our talks and they help. Maybe this Saturday we can hang out at the mall?" I proposed.  
"STAN! Please god damn it if you don't want my help then leave ok. I am not in the mood for shopping. I want to help my friend so he doesn't get taken away from me forever" said Wendy. She cried and I went to comfort her but she pushed me away so I left.  
I walked for a good mile before a homeless guy started talking too me "Hey you look like you're going through hell" said the bum.  
"I'm sorry who are you?" I asked.  
"My names Fredrick J Bishop; the worlds laziest bum." said Fred.  
"Ha-ha I'm sure your some bum." I said.  
"Well maybe you can talk about you troubles and I can give some advice," said Fred.  
"I can't because it's pretty personal and I don't want to bore you" I said.  
"You're worried about the cameras. Well lucky for you I hate cameras and I removed them all in this section of the neighbourhood. It will take them weeks to fix the damage." said Fred.  
"How did you know I was gay?" I gaped.  
"Let's just say I know people and you look like the kind of guy who loves men. I mean yeah they're nice. I used to be bi back when I was your age and boy did a man taste good but I fell in love with a nice women and we fell in love until she died of cancer and the bills cost me the house." said Fred. I explained the whole situation and the fact I didn't want Bebe to know. "Well I think you should give this Bebe a chance to help I. mean shit what's the worst thing that can happen?" Fred tried to convince me.  
"The town could find out and I would be lynched" I said.  
"Yeah but that won't happen because I believe that she's a good person" said Fred. He had a point. He made sense and I knew I had to come clean too someone.

SATURDAY  
I meet at the mall with Wendy and Bebe. We all sat down at the food court where no one could over hear our conversation since it was a ghost town at 3, especially since everyone was at the public address downtown.  
"Hey Bebe I need to come clean about something" I said  
"I KNEW YOU STOLE MY Panties" yelled Bebe.  
"NO I didn't touch your underwear…that was Kenny," I said.  
Wendy giggled and so did Bebe. Man, Kenny never gets hurt for panty raids. "Bebe I am gay," I said.  
Bebe gave me a look and spoke "Come with me, it's not safe here"  
"I am not leaving the mall Bebe," I said.  
"Why not?" asked Bebe. You can tell she was getting frustrated.  
"I want this on my terms for our talks ok not yours" I said.  
Bebe then gave up "Ok then, follow me too the Victoria Secrets store," said Bebe.

We all walked and they pulled me in the changing room and pulled my pants down "Why the fuck did you do that!?" I asked  
"No hearing and the cameras will just look like I'm giving you a blow job so no one will think twice too look." said Bebe. I could tell she had done this before so I let her talk "Ok Stan, you are in a mess of trouble for keeping it this long and not asking for help cause you know I am the leader of the resistance." said Bebe.  
That's right. After the incident at the gay pride event Bebe Stevens never wanted something like that to happen again and went and created the safe haven for homosexual's male/female where they can plan a future over throw of the government.  
"Well how many members besides me are there?" I asked  
"Gay or straight?" asked Bebe.  
"Both" I said.  
"Well besides you we have two gays which I normally have to keep it a secret but Wendy has your back so uggh… It's Tweek and Craig," said Bebe.  
"Wait really? I never would have guessed." I said  
"Yeah me neither but one day Red caught them making out in the girls room and those poor guys were so scared but Red sent them my way and now in secret they can be themselves" said Bebe.  
"Ok then how about straight?" I asked  
"All the girls in our school are secret members since its natural for guys too come out to girls in this day in age, and we have only had one time when it happened." said Bebe.

We decided to stop there and go get some food since all that sneaking around worked up an appetite, and since the speech ended we had to keep our talk to a minimum. So Wendy bought us a large pizza which had no on meat but did have veggies on since Wendy and me are vegetarians and Bebe has a metabolism that makes her impossible to get fat.  
"So Stan, are you thinking about joining the debate club?" asked Wendy. I knew what she meant because we can't go around saying underground gay utopia  
"Yeah I think it would be fun. Plus my life would be set." I said. Then something happened  
"IM NOT GAY PLEASE LET GO OF ME!" cried a man.  
"Sir, we know you are. We have a witness too your disgusting sin" said Officer number one.  
"We know you are dating a homo so who is he?" asked Officer number two. The man panicked but saw the guy.  
"You turned me in…Why?" asked the man. He was talking to Bob. I guess he didn't like gays too much.  
"Its 'cause your filth in this town is disgusting!" said Bob.  
"Well Bob, did you tell them that YOU WERE MY LOVER?!" yelled the man.  
"Oh, we know all about Bob," said Number 2. The officer pulled out a gun and shot Mr Bob. I then felt a hint of nausea that burned my throat and the room started too spin.  
"Stan look at me, its ok, you're going to be ok." said Bebe. People started to stare. Lucky for us Wendy thought of that.  
"Honey come on I know you don't like blood but I am sure you have seen plenty right?" Wendy 'comforted' me. "He gets nervous and its worse after he eats." Wendy explained. I then threw up all over Wendy's outfit but I guess over the years she had gotten used to it because she rubbed my back for me. "It's ok Stan, I am right here." said Wendy.  
Then everything went black…

I woke up in a meadow. I got up and searched everywhere for him. Wait, him? Who is he and why am I looking for him? I look up and a red raven is cawing at me. It's both ominous and refreshing like a winged friend to come to help me find my way. I followed the bird until I got shoved too the ground.  
"Get up Marsh!" yelled a guy who was in red. I was forced to walk down a road with a machine gun to my back. "KEEP MOVING PRISONERS AND YOU WILL REACH HELL BY THE END OF THE WEEK HAHA!" shouted the guard manically.  
I then had the most horrible smell in my nose it was so bad that I started too gag and it looked like there was smoke. "Excuse me I am looking for someone I don't know who but he's important" I said. Who the fuck is this guy I am looking for? Is it Kenny I mean I find him attractive and hot?  
"KEEP MOVING" yelled the guard. Then I heard a voice… It was Mitch Lilthin voice  
"Attention all sinners I apologize that you were corrupted by Satan to the point of participating in the act of being with the same sex. And before you cheer for your savior Bebe, her and her husband Clyde were killed yesterday so I am sorry but you will all die tonight! The chamber is being cleaned out just for you and my officer, Eric, has some special instructions for our Jewish visitors so I wish the lord can forgive your sins and if you repent now you might be able to witness his glory."  
"Wait why am I here, uh , I'm not gay" I said.  
"HA! You're funny Marsh. I was there when you smooched that Jew," said the guard. He looks like officer number one.  
Wait… "Kyle is here" I asked desperately.  
I found him.  
"No he was hung in front of the town remember ha-ha HAHAHA!" said number one.  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
"Kyle!" I yelled. Then I looked around I was in a bedroom; it was pink  
"Stan oh thank god you're ok," said Wendy. She was in her underwear ha, a straight guy would kill too see this view. Pink, nothing but pink.  
"It was a nightmare… But it felt so real. I think I saw the future" I said.  
"Calm down Stan. You went into shock but you're ok now." said Wendy.  
"We have to stop Mayor Mitch Lilthin" I said.  
"You mean governor Lilthin," said Wendy  
END OF CHAPTER

Wow this is a story like no other not like uhh that British movie about the dictator who kidnapped the gays haha "looks nervous around the room"

Anyway I hope you enjoy this story cause I enjoyed writing it I wanted too make it forever and I finally came around

Please give your reviews and follow it cause it will not disappoint

I want too thank DarkNoel she gave me the idea that helped this all unfold and a shout out too Cookiewithstyle cause shes awesome and a good friend

also EbbyGothic for the title and my friends svartbil and serendipityrain711 just for being awesome


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Kyles act

Rated M for language and violence

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Stans P.O.V

The next day I went too school and chatted with Kyle the lunchroom was filled with students and guards the teachers were on edge after the incident at the mall and so was I but everyone seems too not stop talking about it. "So how have you been Kyle?" I asked "uhh good yeah man is it hot in here" asked Kyle. "No its 25 degrees outside and 35 inside I am freezing wish they would turn up the heat" I said "PIE" yelled Kyle. Something is up with him he normally never acts up "uh Kyle are you ok" I asked "no I am not meet me at the spot later ok" said Kyle. Then the bell rang so we all went too class but I had too take a piss so I went too the men's room and when I opened the door Heidi turner walked out and fixed her skirt "ha Kenny must be at work here" I said too myself. I went in the bathroom and I saw Kenny shirtless "oh no" I said. Kenny looked at me and laughed, "well I guess you saw Heidi huh," said Kenny. The thoughts the urges they were getting too me Kenny's just so sexy that I want to feel his abs and kiss them lips oh shit I am getting a boner don't let him see. "Uh Stan are you ok" asked Kenny? I turn around too ignore him but he turned me around and…I was caught. "Stan why do you have a hard…oh no Stan please don't tell me," said Kenny. I went into tears and ran too the stall I guess I am going too a camp never thought Kenny would be the first male too see me like this but it was bound too happen not even Bebe could protect me from natural urges. Then the stall opened and Kenny hugged me "Kenny what the fuck I thought you would run cause being gay is disgusting" I said. "First don't say that in school your lucky the wire tap was removed cause I enjoy my privacy, second I always had an open mind, and third shut up cause you're my friend and not all us guys enjoy this law cause now there are no hot lesbians in town" said Kenny. I never would of guessed I was so loved by my friends I mean yeah I know me and Kenny are tight but I thought if I had too come clean about being gay it would be Kyle I told cause has my best friend not the school pimp. "Now we have too skip school and talk somewhere safe do you know where too go Stan" asked Kenny. "Yeah follow me," I said. We sneaked out the window and 5 guards came and searched the room for the one who messed there cameras up haha good old McCormick saying fuck you too the cops.

I took Kenny too the underground haven for gays with the most retarded name in my opinion gaytopia haha. "OK PEOPLE LISTEN UP" yelled Bebe. There are a lot more girls and guys here my uncle Jimbo and Ned are here what the fuck. "Ok guys the enemy has just got promoted too dick head of state now Hes runs Colorado and this time next week the law will spread too the whole state so I need you people too sneak out every homosexual and send them to one of these areas on you map…KENNY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE" yelled Bebe. Oh boy I am in trouble now "uhh I brought him here" I said "great Stan just bring an outsider I don't know if I can trust Kenny sense I know he aint gay" said Bebe. "So if your leading the resistance then I am at your command haha man leaders get sexier every day" said Kenny. Yeah that's Kenny's charm for you sweet and innocent he wouldn't hurt a fly but he would hurt the boot trying too stepping on it. "Your sweet but I am not in the mood Kenny I am trying too help gay people from getting killed " said Bebe. "Well let me help I am good at sneaking around hell how many times do you think I got away with sex at school" said Kenny "yeah I remember that day I will admit it was nice" said Bebe. Yeah Kenny snuck Bebe out of class and ate her out I could hear the moans from algebra but Bebes right I shouldn't of brought him here cause we don't know if we can trust him. "I got Butters too Hawaii before the shit hit the fan its not my fault he came back" said Kenny "butters isn't gay I asked him he said no and he almost caught wind of my operation that's why I am extra cautious" said Bebe. "I understand but you have no choice unless you move the operation" said Kenny "I can move stuff in 12 hours so yeah you have too give me something better then that" said Bebe. " I can vouch for him," I said. Everyone looked at me including my uncle "Stan what the blaze hell are you doing here boy" said Jim "mm isn't it obvious he's as gay as we are," said Ned "oh shoot Stan I didn't want you getting involved in the resistance like us" said Jim. "Well I am and Kenny saved my life today so I trust him he has always been like a brother to me and that's a good enough reason to trust him with this secret" I said. Bebe looked at me and sighed "ok Stan if you trust him then I guess I can too but I'm warning you Kenny this body aint yours so back off" said Bebe "ok my fearless leader I am sure you will come around" said Kenny "not likely Kenny I am leading a revolution here I don't have time for relationships with you" said Bebe.

I went around hammering nails and checking wires when Wendy pulled me too the side so we can talk. "Hey what's up?" I asked. Wendy was crying and shaking "what happened Wendy" I asked "my cousin got taken yesterday he came for a visit and someone said he was gay for giving CPR too a man" said Wendy. I hugged her "its ok Wendy I am sure he will be fine he's a tough cookie remember" I said "no you don't understand he was brought home this morning I am scared…for myself" said Wendy. "Why what's wrong?" I asked "I think I am gay Stan" said Wendy. My mouth dropped so low I swear it hit the floor I never would of guessed Wendy Testaburger would be gay. "Oh Wendy I never would of guessed" I said "the worst part is I think I like Bebe but she is straight I think I mean shes trying too make a name for herself saying that she is proof that straight people can defend gays just as much as the next person" said Wendy. I then thought of my dream Bebe and Clyde being killed I know that's a lie cause Clyde broke up with Bebe 3 years ago and married too her HA I highly doubt that plus it was a dream and dreams can sense the future but I can change no I WILL CHANGE the future. "Well Wendy your going too have too trust your gut that Bebe is Bisexual and even if she isn't she can help you find a nice girl" I said.

Wendy didn't like that idea so much and walked away without saying thanks so I decided too head too Starks Pond and meet up with Kyle so I could figure out what's up his ass I looked up and saw the red crow from my dream weird why would there be a crow that's red in the wild I'm sure it is at a disadvantage when it comes too hiding I guess it feel into some paint one day poor little guy. But for some reason when I look at the crow I see sadness and longing for someone "hey Stan" said Kyle. I turn around and see Kyle walking towards me "ok now why are we in our avoid everyone spot again" I joked. Me and Kyle when our folks were arguing would always come here too vent our problems and it helps cause we agreed that no matter what is said here the other can judge or laugh or else they would get a punch too the gut. "Were here cause here is no cameras or guards or hell no one comes here cause its so thick in the woods no one can find this area" said Kyle. He had a point there and hopefully I can get some legit answers from him "ok Kyle spill what's with you lately" I said. "My friend uhh green is gay," said Kyle. Who the fuck is green is it Mr. green from the synagogue shit I think so he has been acting extra nervous sense Mitch Lilthin came into power. "Oh so what are you going too do about him Kyle you going too turn him in" I asked "WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT" yelled Kyle. Good thing were in the woods no one can hear you bitch "Kyle calm down ok its just you could get taken for harboring a gay" I said. "Then let them take me I am not afraid ok if they take me away then ha I would die fighting," said Kyle. I laughed "you fight ha the only time you fight is when fatass goes too far and you have too deck him in the face" I said. We both laughed "look Kyle I agree with what your saying I hate Lilthin as much as you do but if we are too fight we need to plan better now maybe I can come over and eat dinner cause I am hungry and my parents are being stubborn again" I said. "Isn't it risky cause the weekly search is tonight" said Kyle. "Uhh were best friends I think they wouldn't mind" I said "NO" yelled Kyle. Ok now I am suspicious why the fuck is he reacting the way he is I mean he never snapped at me EVER. "I'm sorry Stan I got anxious I think its best if we just head home maybe tomorrow you can come over I got that new COD game we can annoy some 8 years olds" said Kyle.

We walked home and went our separate ways…. at least he thinks we did but I decided too do some snooping I snuck in his room and searched around maybe I can find out what's going on with him. "SURPRISE EXPECTION DOOR TOO DOOR STARTING WITH SUSPISOUS GROUPS" yelled the officer. Shit its number 1 I swear he is always up too something and why is Kyle a suspicious…

I saw right under his bed was…a playgirl magazine

Kyle's gay

END OF CHAPTER

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN haha please you all probably predicted that haha but yeah the truth is out and it's scary but what are you going to do

Apology for such a short chapter only cause I kind of ran out of ideas but I assure you it's going to get better next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The search

Rated M for Language and violence

Warning dark themes

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Stans P.O.V

Shit fuck god damnit Kyle why do you have too be gay and how the fuck did you even get this magazine uggh what ever I need too get it out of his room before they search it. "Ok you guys check upstairs I will check the kitchen," said one of the guys. WELL FUCK I guess I better jump out the fucking window "psst over here" said Ike. I ran over too him and he lead me out his window so I could escape "hey Stan before you leave don't tell anyone please if they found out he was gay well" "I know ike he's my friend I would fight before they took him" I said "thanks" said Ike.

**Kyles P.O.V**

"Ok sir why would an Eric Cartman say that you are a homosexual" said the officer "chuck this is the 7th week in a row that he said that don't you know by now that he is a racist fuck head" I said. Every week they check me first I know cartman wants me gone but you know him he's an asshole scary thing is he's right but I cant let anyone know not even Stan cause if he found out I know he would be scared. "We searched the kids room nothing as usual sir," said the officer. Wait I am confused I was sure I would have too make a run for it most likely ether A they suck at there job or B someone took the magazine out of my room ehh probably Ike he's the only one who knows my secret him and his 2 friends are always helping out with passing and hiding gay stuff from town its pretty sad that at a young age they are bootlegging homosexual materials. "Ok Mrs. brofloski remember the taxes this time" said the Officer "look Mr. I don't have too pay taxes sense its not tax season so OUT OF MY HOUSE" yelled mom. "SMACK" the officer hit Mom Square in the jaw, which caused me to attack him, but dad stopped me before I hit him. "Kyle enough" said Dad. The officer's left and I helped mom off the floor "EVERYTIME" I yelled "that's the problem with us being Jewish I wish we could move but if we did we would be taken away for being suspects," said Mom. Wow now I know what it was like back in 1941 in Germany and cartman is a fucking nazi now HA history does repeat its self and this time I might die.

I walked up stairs and talked too Ike "hey Ike did you uhh do anything with that magazine I had in my room" I asked "uh yeah I threw it out who knows what happened to it cause its pretty windy outside it could of blown away" said Ike. Hmm Ike is acting weird I hope they don't find it cause if so they would come back and grab ike or me I wonder how the search in Stans house is.

**BACK TOO STAN**

The men came and searched the place dad complained that one day there not going too have it anymore but they laughed well I agree with dad one day were going to fight back. The guys then left and I went up stairs and slept thinking about what too do with the magazine I grabbed…. ehh I am bored I might as well jack it tonight.

**The next day**

It was a Saturday so I went out and relaxed in the snow behind the school and for some reason all I can think about is Kyle what will I do will I tell Wendy or Bebe try and get him some help or will I go too him force him too admit it. No if I did that he would hate me but I saved his ass from being sent away. NO I need too be patient if he wants too tell me he will tell me himself uggh maybe if I talk too Kenny he can give me advice…wait IKE yes. "CAW " "well hey there friend you following me now" I said "CAW" said the red crow "yeah I know what you mean Kyle is my friend if I come clean then he might except me but he might also panic" I said "CAW" said the crow. Well maybe if I just talk too Ike then he can give advice" I said "CAW" said the crow "here I have some bread its not much but you earned it," I said. I threw the bread and the bird pecked at it and flew off wait did I just get advice from a bird.

I walked back too kyles house I know he wouldn't be home sense he's Jewish and he would be at temple but his brother is atheist which at first his mom was PISSED but then she remembered he's Canadian and maybe he should follow his own path so they respected his choice. KNOCK "hey Stan what are you doing here and why do you have a playgirl" asked Bebe. Weird Bebe was here does that mean Ikes part of the resistance HA sweet "hey can you move this magazine too somewhere and burn it cause its not safe" I said "I'll say its too risky too have it in your hands right now but I can get rid of it for you I mean if you wanted some porn just come too my house I got a stash haha" said Bebe. "Its not mine Bebe I found it at the school and I highly doubt we need extra security on our asses now do we" I said. "Damn Stan you are smarter then we give you credit for but I guess we look around and see who dropped it some poor girl probably did" said Bebe. "Ha maybe its ike or Kyle " I joked "ha Kyle gay that's too funny I mean yeah I'm sure you wouldn't mind a sleep over or too then" winked Bebe. "Yeah right" I said "plus Ike is too careful too drop his own merchandise" said Bebe. Huh merchandise weird "well I have too go the laws about too pass and I need too get too Denver and round up more gays I have a lesbian bar too hit" said Bebe "that sounds hot" I said "keep it in your pants marsh last time I checked you like the D" said Bebe. Bebe left and I walked up stairs and turned right into Ikes bedroom.

"Ok Ike spill Kyles gay and somehow your connected too the magazine" I said. "Yeah you caught me I gave my bro the mag and he liked it how about you" said Ike. "Who says I am gay?" I said "Stan I have known you all my life if your gay I wont judge" said Ike. He got me if I want information I am going too have too give him something. "Ok ike I am gay I found out 4 years ago and I have kept it a secret for 2 ever sense Wendy found out 2 years ago I have been extra cautious but now that I told you tell me is Kyle gay" I asked "dude I already told you he was and I knew you were hell we all did" said Ike. What who is all "WHO KNOWS" I yelled "easy there marsh me Karen and Ruby we found out last year when you came over Kenny's house Karen saw you goggle eying her brother. Shit well I guess they are good at what they do so I cant get too mad at them. "Well I guess that's as good as anything proof haha" I said "yeah man sorry but I aint judging and I wont tell Kyle but talk too Karen she has something you can do for our cause" said Ike. "Well I would love too but we need too stop Mitch Lilthin before he goes too the highest power" I said. "Stan we cant do anything about Lilthin but we can make life easier for gays just go an help Karen I promise it will get easier" said Ike.

I left Kyles house and headed too Kenny's but on my way I ran into Fred "hey Stan how is everything going" asked Fred. "Ok I guess I am helping my community 1 fucking step at a time" I said "yeah well just cause things are looking down doesn't mean you can give up hope hell maybe one day you will rise too the occasion and be the hero this country needs" said Fred. Yeah me a savior I turned around and…. I was being followed by an officer, AH SHIT ITS NUMBER 1. I walked away like normal and knocked on Kenny's door. "Sir what are you doing here" asked the officer "uhh well I was uh" I stuttered. Then all of the sudden a felling of lips hit me "hey cutie thought you would never show up oh whose your friend are we having a 3 way oh wait that's against the law sorry big boy come by later for some seconds" said Karen. I almost puked at the taste of Karen damnit no wonder I am gay I never can kiss a girl. "No mam last time I checked I don't sleep with trash haha" said the Officer after he spat in Karen's face. "Asshole" I whispered "shh come in" said Karen. We walked too the other room and talked "don't worry sense this is a run down part of town they didn't bother hooking up cameras I knew you would come" said Karen. "Ok why did you need me" I asked "too throw off the head guard he's been spying on you for the last week and a half I thought you and that magazine would be the end of the trail but as you saw the cover is the play boy " said Karen. She is smart thank god cause I would be dead right now if it wasn't…"BLARG" "oh I am so sorry I forgot you get quezzy around girls" said Karen. "Its cool so where is your brother" I asked "KENNY A HOT PIECE OF ASS IS HERE FOR YOU" yelled Karen. Kenny then came in "ehh I give it an 8 not really 10 material" said Kenny "man your a dick" I said. Man his hugs feel great…uggh shit "is that a gun in your pocket or you happy too see me Stan" said Kenny. "Sorry" I said "ehh its cool if only I wasn't a ladies man then I would go for you but I am straight as a line" said Kenny "yeah I am sorry I had a crush on you all those years" I said "ha I am flattered now come on I am taking you out for pizza my treat oh and it can be a date if you want" said Kenny.

We grabbed a slice and just talked. "Remember life without the law," I asked "yeah remember when everyone went metro" asked Kenny "haha yeah crab people" I said. "Remember when I got everyone too drive hybrids" I said, "uh gees I believe we need too give just a little back bye haha" said Kenny giving his best smug impression. People seemed too laugh but he always knows how too bring a smile on peoples faces. "OH OH remember cuthulu" said Kenny "yeah remember when you broke your curse now anytime you die we remember" I said. "Haha yeah still can't believe Wendy blew me that was awesome," said Kenny "yeah the kiss was nice" I said. "Shh how do you remember that only I remember " said Kenny "I did it I kept the memory it was the best ever but I don't want you too get uncomfortable" I said. "Then you know what happened when I kiss a dude huh" said Kenny "yeah you die," I said. Kenny and I found a cure for his curse but if he ever kisses a male he will explode and take out 1 other person of his choice as long as he grew up with them and he has too chose haha trust me if it could be anyone I would pick sir dick face but we cant.

He walked me home and hugged me and I went inside…and I saw something

Bebe was in my house naked

With Wendy

End of Chapter

Yeah weird cliffhanger XD next chapter will be all Wendy hahaha

Thank you Krazy Katieness for being so CRAZY and reading this story hope you spread the word


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Oh Bebe

Rated M for Language and sex

Some lemon

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

The narrators P.O.V

The time between Stan taking the magazine and him entering his house with 2 chicks butt naked is probably in your heads so how about we explain what happened?

Wendy's P.O.V

Hello my name is Wendy Testaburger and I discovered I am a lesbian in a time where gays are being hunted like deer and I have too fall in love with a girl I mean really what are the odds of that happening uggh what ever. I am here in my room wearing nothing but some boxers and a training bra while my dad yells at the TV cause his team is losing ha cant wait till Mitch gets rid of that next cause when freedom is on the line everything goes not just an inch. "Hey Wendy I know things have been tough but please come out" said Mom "no mom I am kind of on my period I don't really feel like moving around unless I have too" I said. Maybe I shouldn't of said unless I have too haha "Bebe called she said she wanted too hang out" said Mom. Then next thing you know cloths appeared on my body and I appeared at the door "bye mom I will be back home late" I yelled "have fun dear and remember be careful how you express yourself" said Mom.

I walked down the road thinking and well I might tell Bebe I mean I don't have too say I am attracted to her just hey Bebe I am a lesbian and I need your help too hide me from the world. Yeah I am doomed uggh "hello beautiful wonderful day we are having" said bum. I reached out and gave him 100 bucks sense I have been saving for an emergency but sense I cant leaves until I am an adult there is no point. "Thanks miss but I wasn't asking for money" said The Bum "I know you complimented my looks and didn't come on too me I think that earned you a nice meal and a bed for tonight" I said. "Yeah well the way things have been its dangerous out they're by the way my names Fred," said Fred. "Mine is Wendy so Fred why have you decided too show me your presence I mean I walk this way everyday and you haven't said hi till today" I said "well Wendy normally I just sleep the day away but today I believe it's a good day too stair at the sky and breath in the mountain air" said Fred. He has it lucky I would kill too be lazy but I have work too do "yeah that would be nice hey I have too go meet a friend thanks for the talk" I said. I went too walk away "ok well tell her I said everything checks out" said Fred "wait what" I said. I turned around and he vanished. "Ok what the hell is happening and why am I talking too a hobo who knows" I asked myself. As I walked down the road I remembered the past my times with Bebe like when the list was corrupted I remember how mean Bebe was I'm afraid she will react like that. But I also remember when Stan was crushing on our teacher she made me look sexy and it almost worked until that bitch wore the same outfit although shooting her into the sun may have been a bad idea sense she was a lesbian. Then I remember the times during middle school when she beat up those bullies sense I broke both my arms in that car crash she told me that I am her friend and nothing will change that. "I am going too tell her if it's the last thing I do," I said.

When I reached Bebes house she rushed out of the place freaking out "they took him" said Bebe. "Took who" I asked, "I cant say I swore I wouldn't tell anyone," said Bebe. That is not good if Bebe fails someone she beats herself up and that's something I need too prevent. "Bebe sweetie it's not your fault and I need your help" I said. "NO TIME I need too get ike he is second in command after all" said Bebe. "Wait I thought I was" I asked "look Wendy I love you ok but if something happened too you for helping me then I would kill myself so please you can recruit but that's it I don't want you getting hurt wait here and wait for Kyle he was coming over here and he's my partner in biology" said Bebe. Yeah I bet that's her boyfriend he's probably coming over here for a stress reliever why cant she listen too me when I try and come out too her. When Bebe left I crashed on the couch after 20 minutes of crying I guess I am never going too get her too like me. DING DONG the bell rang and I can probably guess who was at the door. I opened it too revel Kyle and he didn't have any books. "Sorry Kyle your booty call got cancelled cause she is busy," I said. "Huh booty call I came over for our history project" said Kyle "YEAH RIGHT CAUSE BEBE SAID BIOLOGY" I yelled. I was acting crazy all of the sudden I mean yeah I am EXTREMELY jealous but I don't need too take it out on Kyle I mean that's his girlfriend not mine. "Dude Wendy she probably got…oh wait duh I forgot I am her biology tutor" said Kyle. I then went into tears "look Kyle I know you love her so as her friend I wish you luck please treat her like an angel…god knows I would" I said. Then Kyles face went pale "oh no Wendy not you if they find out your dead I mean the school doesn't like it when you cheat" said Kyle. "Kyle Bebe hacked into there system so our conversation sounds entirely different then our current one trust me they are deaf and blind too our conversation…. and yes I am a lesbian" I said "well Wendy I never thought I would come clean so easily but I am gay" said Kyle. HOLY SHIT I never would of guessed poor Kyle I go too him and wrap his body in my arms and cried with him we were freaks in a circus and if the ringmaster caught us we would be caged "Kyle what do we do I mean we cant stay here" I said. "Yeah I know I think we need too run away if we can get too Mexico then we will be safe" said Kyle "what about our friends and family they would be executed would you want poor Ike too die cause we were cowards" I asked. "Stans parents fled this morning they won't be coming back for a month sense that's the length of their card," said Kyle. Parents can buy freedom for vacations but they have too leave a member of the family as leverage damn Marsh family little did they know that there son was gay I cant let Kyle know though sense Stan would kick my ass. "So does Stan know" I asked "no and don't tell him cause he wont except me hell don't tell anyone not even Bebe I mean I know you like her and before you speak its obvious sense well you told me haha" said Kyle. We laughed and then Kyle left I decided that it was time too confront Bebe no matter how hard it was or how scared I was she had too know my situation even if I have too say I am just a lesbian.

I walked too Kyles house and saw Stan walk in and I grabbed Bebe "what the hell Wendy I said stay at home" said Bebe "BEBE I HAVE A PROBLEM AND ONLY YOU CAN HELP" I yelled. I probably attracted 5 officers so Bebe took me too Stans house and we snuck in. "wow its been years sense we snuck into stans place remember when we wanted too get smashed and we raided his liquor " asked Bebe "yeah we got so drunk we streaked down the street and Clyde saw your naked body and tried too have sex with you" I said. "Haha and you decked him in the balls and hugged me" said Bebe "that was the first time I hugged a girl naked before" I said " oh please how many baths did we take when we were 8" asked Bebe "a lot we had too stop cause Stan took one with us and my mom thought he was having sex with me…too be honest I did give him a BJ" I said. "so what is it that you wanted too say Wendy" asked Bebe " I need your protection cause I am a lesbian Bebe" I said. She looked at me then turned around "is that it Bebe no ok or sadness no why didn't you tell me well guess what I didn't cause I was treated like nothing I wanted too help but you wouldn't you think I am weak well I now have a reason so back off…" I was interrupted with the taste of cherry hmm I don't remember eating cherry WAIT bebes favorite lipstick is cherry. "Bebe you kissed me" I said "wendy sometimes you need too just shut up and listen cause I love you ok yes I lead the resistance but its cause I am too effected by this law 1 day I want too marry a girl and now that I know you are gay…I can marry you cause Wendy I have always loved you no matter how much I wanted too tell you I was scared so I put on this tough act too fool you into thinking I was just an average citizen standing up for what's right but in fact I was gay" said Bebe. I never thought my day would go like this but I am happy that it did and I was hungry. "Uhh Bebe I know we just found out but uhh well I feel funny" I said. Bebe giggled "I will text Ike too let Karen know were moving position but I guess maybe we should move too a nice area that is away from cameras" said Bebe. "Actually Bebe me and Stan removed the cameras in the house and replaced them with fake images all it looks like is Stan doing work and when he's gone he just turns it back too normal all we have too do is play recording number 34 where me and Stan well fooled around and by the new law they have too shut the camera off sense we are underage we can legally have sex but no one can watch us" I said.

I set the camera and bebe takes my cloths off down too my underwear and rubs my back the feeling is good but I am also nervous. "Ok Wendy now it will feel weird at first so I want you too strip me down just like I did to you" said Bebe. I took Bebes shirt off over her head then unzipped her jeans then I rolled them off her legs my eyes saw her white panties and white bra. "Well Wendy I never thought I would see you in pink" said Bebe "well I didn't know white was your color I thought black would be more your type" I said. Then we locked lips the taste of her lips was divine and her smooth skin on mine gave me Goosebumps but I was ready I wanted Bebe inside me. We fought for dominance in our mouths her tongue sucking on my tongue she won though and then she went on top of me the feeling of her hands stroking my breasts felt like an angel massaging my soul. "Ok now I am taking off your bra so it might feel weird" said Bebe. She thinks I never had sex but I understand. She unhooks my bra and rubs my bear boobs and squeezes them softly "uhh that feels good," I said. She then licks my right nipple and bites it "ohh" I moaned she then sucks on the other nipple and the intense feelings doubled oh I am getting warm I need her inside me or else I am going too go crazy. "Ok are you ready," asked Bebe. I shook my head and she slipped my panties off and went down too lick my pussy but I stopped her "are you ok Wendy" asked Bebe. I kissed her lips and smile "I'm fine but I want too have fun with you first" I said. I unhook Bebes bra her boobs are twice the size of mine that's a feature she hates but I like that about her cause it makes my B cups look like there worth something. I play with her boobs I start with the right one biting into the cup like its an orange (or grape fruit in this case haha) and lick her nipples "oh that feels good Wendy your good at this" said Bebe. I rub the other one and make out again with Bebe "ok now time too lose the panties" I said. I roll them off and she climbs on top of me out bodies in a perfect position where our parts meet and me passionately kiss and feel our heart beats in sync "ok Wendy are you ready for the fun" asked Bebe "just fuck me already I am burning up down here" I said. Bebe went down on me and started licking me her tongue was wet and made me feel wetter my pussy felt like a thousand suns exploding all at once her tongue went deep inside of me and she bite my clitoris better then any guy ever had and Stan ate me out twice once when we were little and once in middle school "UHH OHH BEBE OH GOD RIGHT THERE OHH" I screamed. She got out and stuck her fingers there and kissed me it felt better then any penis ever had. I came into my climax and cam all over her "oh shit I am so sorry I forgot I spray haha" I said "yeah uhh I am not ready Wendy I wasn't expecting too get naked so yeah I am getting dressed" said Bebe. I flipped over and smiled "your not getting away that easy cause I want you too feel what I fueled even if I have too get out one of stans toys" I said. Bebes eyes widened she looked both scared and horny so I reached in stans hidden compartment and got out a small vibrator "Stan sometimes uses this when masturbating he says it feels great on him maybe it will fell good on you" I said. I turned on the vibrator it feels funny on my hand I go down and massage her pussy causing it to open "easy Wendy I never used one before" said Bebe "I know what I am doing I use one all the time" I said. I circle it slowly and wait for it too get moist then I lick the Clit while the vibrator massages her "OH SHIT WENDY that feels good don't stop DON'T OH YES RIGHT THERE OH " moaned Bebe. I continue until Bebe cums then we make out for a bit.

"Wow Wendy that was amazing but our moisture ruined our cloths" said bebe "haha I guess we naked for the remainder of the night" I said. We ordered pizza and Bebe and I rock paper scissor too see who answered cause if we both answered we would probably get sent away…I lost and as punishment I couldn't cover up. "Well the pizza boy is going to have a show tonight how many did we get again" I asked "3 mediums 1 for you 1 for me and 1 for Stan" said bebe. Shit I forgot…the door opened and Stan walked in.

STANS P.O.V

I noticed that my 2 friends are just casually naked in my house and I am extremely confused DING DONG. Wendy got up and answered the door paid the man and game me a box of pizza "sorry Stan we just go carried away OH and our cloths are in the wash cause well we went a little over board " said Wendy. I turned the TV on and Mitch Lilthin was on "yay its everyone's favorite dick…tutors" I said "ha" said Wendy. Mitch started too speak "today I was informed of an organization of terrorists planning on taking down my laws" said Mitch "YOU GOT THAT RIGHT" yelled Bebe "shh if you alert the neighbors were all dead" I said. "I found this information out form my friend here we don't know his name but people call him blue cap" said Mitch. The camera turned too blue cap all bloody and bruised "now son tell me who the leader is" said Mitch. Blue cap stared and spoke "your mom" said blue cap spitting blood in Mitch's Face "Mitch then smacked him "see folks this is what happens if gays try too live normal life's they get hurt now son I will give you 1 last chance tell me who the leader is" said Mitch "I will never give his identity too you and Eric Cartman I hope your satisfied just cause you love treating my kind like trash doesn't mean you can rat…" BAM blue caps brains painted the walls and Mitch sighed. "Remember its illegal too be gay in this state and

The following states as well

New Mexico Nevada Idaho Kansas and Washington but eventually it will spread crossed the country as my fellow governors are coming into power tomorrow begins the purge against anything gay and rainbow resistance when we find you and we will find you

THE EXICUTION WILL BE PUBLIC

End of chapter

Ok I hope you get the recording 34 joke haha and wow that ending will Stan and friends be able too stop Mitch Lilthin or will it become hell on earth…which ironically Satan cant come cause he's gay haha


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 dangers of love

Rated M for violence and language

Warning contains a graphic scene

Disclaimer I don't own south park

**Quick apology i am sorry i got my chapters mixed up i am so stupid please forgive me and leave a review uggh**

Stans P.O.V

" we are here too remember our fallen friend who was taken by the evil government we didn't know his name but we remember what he stood for he died with a secret a secret that was my name and thanks too him the forces will not stop us from fighting back" said Bebe. The funeral lasted an hour and Bebe and Wendy reveled there relationship too the guys everyone was happy for them but me. I mean yeah I am happy but I don't know I realized I can never be with Kenny and I love him.

Flashback

"Stan I told you we cant be together I am straight," said Kenny "Kenny please I know that kiss ment something too you just why cant we try something" I said. Kenny went into tears "I told you Stan no please respect my decision" said Kenny. He walked away leaving me in tears of rejection.

End of flashback

Kenny showed up but was silent I had too break the tension between us so I decided too talk too him. "Kenny I am sorry for trying too push us together I guess I was blinded by you that I thought you would love me but I guess not so if you never want too see me again I understand" I said. "Stan shut up ok I forgive you and yeah I don't love you I might have had a feeling for you but I am 90% straight Stan that kiss ment nothing I know it hurts me too say that but its true and one day I want you too find a man and when you get your hands on Mitch I want the first punch" said Kenny. Kenny walks away and my heart slowly tries too heal "sorry Stan but remember there's other guys" said Wendy " yeah I don't know who but I will find him one day" I said.

The next day

I was walking down the hall way and I see Wendy pissed off I follow her and then Cartman showed up. "ERIC CARTMAN YOU MONSTER" yelled Wendy. Shit she could blow our cover where is Bebe "oh hey hippie whore where's your hippie bitch" asked Cartman. Wendy's fist came into contact with cartmans face "EY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" yelled Cartman "SHUT THE FUCK UP ERIC YOU MONSTER" yelled Wendy. Fuck shit were dead we are so dead "HOW DARE YOU LIE ABOUT BLUE CAP HE WASN'T GAY" yelled Wendy. Wait what "uhh yeah he was he had a dress in his locker and lipstick" said Cartman "BEBE HIRED HIM TOO HOLD HER STUFF" yelled Wendy "ha yeah right like I believe that" said Cartman. "Shes telling the truth fatass I also was asked too hold storage I have some of her books in my locker Bebes been busy with junior prom she has no where too put her stuff so she asked a couple of the guys too help out" I said.

Bebe finally showed up and ended the fight "Eric just cause you are the badass homophobe doesn't mean you can go around accusing my friends of being gay if I were you I would keep an extra eye open from now on" said Bebe. Bebe and Wendy were walking away when fatass decided too speak "ha ha at least I'm not a thief like you" said Cartman "what ever" said Bebe. "Tell me does Wendy know your taking her boyfriend for a ride" said Cartman. Well that was different "what are you talking about Cartman" asked Wendy "great" I said "well these pictures say that Stan and Bebe have been screwing around oh my favorite is the 2nd one you really can see the focus of Bebe's mouth behind the curtains" said Cartman. Man he's a dumbass good thing Wendy knows the truth "yeah me and Stan broke up last week remember" said Wendy "hmm I don't know cause yesterday I saw you answering the door too get pizzas and saw a nice view of your body unless of course as a friend you walk around naked" said Cartman. "SO YOUR SPYING ON MY NOW" yelled Wendy.

Wendy's face was getting steamed and it was going too get worse unless I did something about it. "Wendy we need too go too class" I said "oh well if your leaving I guess I can distribute the pictures ehh Wendy which kind do you like the most the one with more focus or the one where the light is reflecting perfectly on your breasts..."SMACK. Cartman his the ground hard as Wendy continued too wail on him her punches got more and more violent before the teachers restrained her.

"Wendy was that necessary" I asked "no but I don't like assholes taking pictures of my breasts" said Wendy "You don't like guys anyway" said Bebe. An officer looked at us "come on it was a joke like you wish she was a lesbian you pervert" said Bebe. The officer walked away and Wendy hit Bebe on the arm "God damnit Bebe why not wear a shirt saying hi everybody I am gay for my best friend" said Wendy "sorry honey how about a kiss too keep me going for the rest of the day" said Bebe. "In your dreams" said Wendy

School was pretty boring that day and Kyle was kind of a dick too me for some reason don't ask why cause I couldn't tell ya...seriously stop asking reader I DONT KNOW. Anyway I then decided too talk too Kenny about it "Kenny what the hell is up Kyle's ass that is making him a complete dick too me" I asked. "I don't know maybe he's PMSing, " said Kenny. Then Kenny walked away which normally would of pissed me off... if I didn't get a good look at his perfect ass I mean yeah in my opinion Kyles is better but Kenny's is still nice.

After school I decided too walk too the old elementary school I used too always go there when I was depressed and well I talked too myself. "Why is it that every time I want too talk too Kyle ether A he's a dick or B he tryst and push the conversation around this stupid law WHY KYLE WHY DO YOU HATE ME" I yelled. "CAW" yelled the crow "hey buddy what's up you following me" I asked "CAW CAW" replied the crow. The crow flew and landed right next too me like it understood me. "Well I have a treat for you" I said. I pulled out a piece of breast and the bird ate it piece by piece "man it must be easy for you I mean you can just fly away if you have a problem me Ha I have too suck it up. I mean there's friends I can talk too like Kyle and Kenny then there are girls I can talk too like Bebe and Wendy but that's it I mean I wish I could fly all the way too Canada and never have too be in this shit hole again" I said. "Caw CAW caw" said the crow "how would you like too come with me" I asked.

The Crow shook his head like he said yes so I caged him up gave him 3 slices of bread and headed too my house and called Bebe. "Hello" said Bebe "hey I got a little friend for you guys too meet I swear its the smartest bird in the wild" I said "wait you have a fucking wild bird in your house" said Bebe. "Yeah its a red crow I NEVER SEEN ONE BEFORE HAVE YOU" I yelled " hey not so loud damnit I mean that was my ear ok look I will send a few guys too your house Oh and Kyle asked me too tell you too meet him in the spot don't know what that means but what ever" said Bebe.

We hung up and one of Bebe's members showed up and took the Crow then I went too me and kyles secret spot too find out what he wanted when I got there Kyle was waiting and he looked pissed. "Ok Stan be honest why did you do it" asked Kyle. My face went from happy too confused "what did I do Kyle" I asked " YOU FUCKING TOLD ON BLUE CAP " yelled Kyle. "Kyle I didn't do anything I mean shit didn't you see me defend him," I said. "No before he died he told me he was gay and scared so I went home next thing I know you are talking too Bebe the only girl he told NOW HES DEAD AND YOUR THE FIRST TOO DEFEND HIM HA" said Kyle. "Wait you think I ratted on him" I asked "well yeah I do I mean shit Bebe told you and you told the officer how could you Stan your my best friend why would you kill him" asked Kyle. I have too come clean "Kyle look I " I was interrupted...by Kyle kissing me the kiss was nice and moist kyles tongue took over and I let him dominate but then it stopped. "So what are you going too have me killed like you did with my practice buddy?" said Kyle. Kyle was about too walk away when I grabbed him and kissed him.

We made out for what seemed like 30 minutes but really it was 10...when we heard a yell. "OK FAGS TIMES UP THE GOVENER WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD" said the officer. It was officer number 1 I knew it my dream was going too happen now and no one else knows the spot. "Kyle run I will distract him if you get out then I can die happy" I said. Before Kyle could respond a gunshot was heard and blood splattered on my face. "You fucker" said the officer "I turned too see Kenny with a 12 gauge in his hands "NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAGS" yelled Kenny. Kenny fired a kill shot onto the officer's head and yelled for us too run.

NARRORATORS P.O.V

the governor is sitting with his board members all governors of other states they are having a meeting on what will happen there names are listed by there state.

"Well Washington we have done it we have surrounded California" said Idaho "well Colorado is your presidential campaign ready" asked Arizona.

BY THIS TIME NEXT YEAR GAYS WILL BE A THING OF THE PAST

Vote for Mitch Lilthin 2016

Too be continued

Sorry there is a big gap in updates it will change in the future but for now you have too wait


End file.
